The Future Sucks!
by LoveOfLemonDrops
Summary: Set after witch wars. Chris returns to the future with his dad, only to find that not much has changed since he left it. Some SPOILERS in the first chapter, beware!
1. Saying goodbye

Summary: Set after witch wars. Chris returns to the future with his dad, only to find that not much has changed since he left it. Some SPOILERS for the Season Finale, beware!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Charmed. But I do own Chris- in my dreams. :P Most of the scenes in this chapter were taken out of the spoiler transcript of It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World part 1.  
  
Title: THE FUTURE HASN'T CHANGED.  
  
Chapter 1: Saying goodbye.  
  
Chris is drawing a triquetra on the wall with chalk, in the Great Hall of Magic School. His dad is standing by, holding a potion vial and looking at his son.  
  
Chris:" I wonder how different everything's going to be. Will all of my memories change once I go back? Will I remember coming back?  
  
Leo: "What I'm worried about is that you're still here. I mean, if you've changed the future, wouldn't you automatically disappear because you wouldn't have had any reason to come back to the past in the first place? But then, that would mean that we'd forget about you too and nothing that's happened in the past couple of months would be the same either... You know what, I used to think I understood time travel but now I'm not so sure..."  
  
Chris: "Tell me about it."  
  
He finishes drawing the triquetra and turned around.  
  
Chris: "You shouldn't come with me. What if something goes wrong?"  
  
Leo: "That's exactly why I should be going with you. Besides, if something does go wrong, then we have this vial. It'll take us back here automatically. I hope so anyway."  
  
Chris: "What if mom goes into labor while we're gone?"  
  
Leo: "I won't be gone for long; I'm just making sure you're safe and going back."  
  
Chris sighs. Then he looks back on the wall longingly.  
  
Chris: "This is scary. Well, are you ready? Let's go, it's my birthday today remember? We've put this off for far too long. I should've gone back the day after we defeated the Games masters."  
  
Leo: "It's not your fault we couldn't find the spell fast enough. And besides I wasn't going to let you go back without making sure we have a backup plan. Well, let me get your aunts and your mother, they'd kill me if you left without saying goodbye."  
  
Chris sinks into a chair dejectedly as Leo orbs out to get Phoebe and Paige. Meanwhile, his mom wobbles into the hall.  
  
Piper: "Chris! Hi!"  
  
She stops as she sees the drawing on the wall.  
  
Piper: "So, you're leaving already?"  
  
Chris, sorrowfully: "Wish I didn't have to... But I did what I came here to do; now I have to go back to my own time. I've cheated fate enough already, don't you think? Besides, two Chris' can't coexist in one world. You should know that, mom..."  
  
Piper: "Alright, alright already." She smirks.  
  
Leo orbs in with Phoebe, followed by Paige.  
  
Paige: "Well, let's get this party started."  
  
Piper: "Ouch!"  
  
Leo: "What, what? Is it the baby? Are you having contractions?"  
  
Piper: "Leo, relax! It was just a kick."  
  
Leo, sheepishly: "Sorry, being a bit edgy- knowing the baby's due tonight and all..."  
  
Phoebe: "We're gonna miss ya, stranger." She says as she moves in to give her nephew a hug.  
  
Chris, hugging her back: "Phoebe, you're choking me here."  
  
Phoebe, smiling: "Right, oops." She says, letting go reluctantly and looking up at him proudly.  
  
Paige: "Well, shoo, let me have my turn with my nephew, you greedy aunt!" she moves in herself to give Chris a great big hug and a wet kiss on the cheek.  
  
Chris: "Ewww, Paige." He says, smiling nevertheless as he wipes his cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
Piper, looking on as her eyes fill with tears: "Well, get out of the way, pregnant mom coming through!" she looks at Chris intently, as if trying to memorize all of his features. Then, gently touching his face, adds: "Thank you for coming back to save your brother. I'm so proud of you... I love you."  
  
Chris: "I love you too, mom." They hold on to each other for several minutes as if never wanting to let go until Phoebe and Paige crack and move in for a group hug.  
  
Piper finally lets her son go, wiping her tears away. Chris discreetly takes the chance to wipe his own tears as he embraces his aunts again.  
  
Chris, looking at Leo: "Ready, dad?"  
  
Leo, getting up and sighing: "Ready as I'll ever be, son."  
  
Paige: "Dad, son... you two have certainly come a long way."  
  
Chris and Leo blush as they stare at anything but the sisters and each other.  
  
Piper, smiling: "Paige, you're embarrassing them."  
  
The three sisters link their hands together and recite the spell. Leo and Chris finally face the triquetra and it glows. Chris looks at his mother and aunts last time before Leo takes his son's hand and they walk through the portal.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Well, that was chapter one. What do ya'll think? Should I keep going? This is the only fan fiction I'm writing with a plan so it should be much better than my other confusing fics. Just a reminder- I took out most of the above scene from the spoilers for "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1", so don't flame me. The rest of the chapters I'll write completely on my own though. Thanks for reading, and if you have the time, please review! 


	2. Facing the unknown

Thank for all the reviews! Seriously, knowing that I've got at least 4 people hooked to this story is great. Definitely keeps me going. Well, hope you enjoy!  
  
The three sisters link their hands together and recite the spell. Leo and Chris finally face the triquetra and it glows. Chris looks at his mother and aunts last time before Leo takes his son's hand and they walk through the portal.  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Piper watch sadly as the portal closes behind them. They stare at it for several seconds before Phoebe snaps out of it.  
  
Phoebe, snapping her fingers in front of Paige's face: "Paige? Piper? Sisters? Can you hear me? Wanna get back to the present? Come on, you'll see big Chris again 20 something years! But we'll have his much more adorable baby self born tonight, so, shoo!"  
  
Piper: "Easy for you to say, that's not your son you just saw for the last time."  
  
Paige: "Oh, come on Piper, we'll see him again! Now, let's get everything ready, just in case you go in labor a couple of hours early."  
  
Watching her sisters walk away, Piper slowly follows them, turning to look at the portal sorrowfully one last time. 'Why do I have this nagging feeling that something's wrong?' she asks herself.  
  
Chris and Leo walk through the portal. Then, looking around, they find themselves in the future Great Hall of Magic School. It looks rusty and abandoned.  
  
Leo: "Chris, what happened to Magic School?"  
  
Chris, pensively: "I don't know... Before I left it was a refugee camp, this is where most of the people who opposed Wyatt hid before he destroyed it."  
  
Leo: "Destroyed it?"  
  
Chris: "Well, he didn't kill the kids. They had to close the school down, as Wyatt was earning more power more and more parents took their children out for fear of their lives. But Wyatt... he..." Chris paused to swallow. "He killed some of the teachers... When people were hiding out here, Gideon was protecting them. But when Wyatt came to destroy the school, he- erm- he killed Gideon."  
  
Leo: "He WHAT? But that's impossible, he can't kill an elder! He'd need a- "  
  
Chris: "A darklighter arrow? Wyatt had his resources. What I don't get is why the school is this way. Shouldn't it be as it used to if Wyatt never turned evil to demolish it?"  
  
Leo: "Maybe something else happened. But I'm not leaving without making sure. Where do we go to see Wyatt?"  
  
Chris, gulping: "I don't know. Let me try to sense him." Then, taking Leo's arm, he orbs them out, adding: "He's at the manor. That's a good sign. When I left he had his own evil shrine."  
  
They find themselves in front of the manor. Chris looks up at it for a couple of seconds before hard realization hit him. The sign was still there: "Museum: The Manor. The Charmed One's home."  
  
Chris, whispering: "No..." He turns to look at Leo hopelessly.  
  
Leo reads the sign, squinting: "Chris, why museum? You think it's a side effect to the changes you've made?"  
  
Chris, disappointedly: "No... Wyatt turned it into a museum after the sisters died... to remind everyone of the power from which he was born..."  
  
Leo looks at Chris sharply: "You mean EVIL Wyatt... if you saved Wyatt there's no way he still would've turned it into a museum... right?"  
  
Chris, barely above a whisper: "Unless he's still evil... Dad, I don't think we saved Wyatt."  
  
Leo, desperately: "Are you sure? No, I'm sure this is some mistake. Let's go into the manor, maybe it's different, Wyatt's there, that's a good sign, remember?"  
  
Chris, looking a bit more hopeful: "Yeah... yeah, maybe he kept the museum for different reasons? Yeah... let's go."  
  
They walk up to the front of the door. Just before Chris turns the door knob, he stops abruptly and turns to face Leo.  
  
Chris: "Ok, look, if Wyatt's still evil, you go back. Don't try saving me, okay? Just... please concentrate on saving baby Wyatt and you save the future. I'll try to come back with you but if I can't leave without me, for both our sakes."  
  
Leo, understanding the gravity of the situation, nods.  
  
Chris takes a deep breath before turning the door knob. He's greeted by a woman who's sitting near the doorway. She looks up: "I'm sorry, sirs, how may I help you? I'm afraid you've just missed the tour and the next one won't be for another..." she checks her watch- "two hours."  
  
Chris turns to Leo and whispers: "Do something!"  
  
Leo waves his hand in front of the lady and she falls to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Chris: "Cool... I didn't know you could do that?"  
  
Leo: "I'm not supposed to... Elder powers... She'll wake up soon, hurry. Where's Wyatt?"  
  
Chris, swallowing: "In the attic. Well, let's do it."  
  
They walk up the stairs, Leo following Chris and looking around. Everywhere were holograms and objects that belonged to the girls, such as pictures and clothes and magic items they've collected throughout their demon fighting lives.  
  
They finally reach the attic door. It's closed. Chris turns to look at Leo meaningfully before turning the door knob. They walk into the attic and close the door behind them. Chris and Leo stand side by side, looking around. Then they hear, from a dark corner of the room: "Why Chris, dad, what a pleasant surprise!"  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffie. I think I know where I'm going with this since I've read the spoilers to the season finale. Don't worry, I won't post any spoilers. This story will be different. I'll just give ya'll a hint. You might just find yourself crying somewhere near the end. Just a pleasant warning. Toodles! :P Please review! 


End file.
